Winter Night
by LilMissCellist
Summary: Zelda has missed the snow and winter, so she and Link spend some quality time in the beautiful winter landscape of Hyrule. Zelink fluff. Rated T because I'm cool like that. Crappy title is crap :D


**A/N: Hey! So, this is just something I had to write because of all my feels, really. It might be (and probably is) a little out of character, but that's mostly because I'm not really used to writing in the Zelda fandom, even though I do love the games. I should explore it a little more~**

**But, I'm in a relationship with a special someone that really makes me feel amazing, and since we both love Zelda, we've kind of taken to referring to each other as Link and Zelda, because we're awesome nerds like that :P And he's just being awesome and amazing and all, and yeahhh, so I wrote this 3**

**I'm sorry for the sickening sweetness, guys. It happens ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. It belongs to Nintendo, or whoever :)**

* * *

"Are you cold?"

Zelda grinned, pausing in her twirling to face the blond Hylian who stood across from her. He was dressed warmly, hugging himself in the icy air of winter with a look of concern on his face.

She walked over to him, grabbing his gloved hands and holding them in her bare ones. The material was cold against her fingers, and she squeezed his hands lightly. "I'm _fine_, Link." she said gently. "I'm not cold at all!"

"But you have to be!" Link insisted. "I'm wearing winter clothing, and I'm cold. All you have is a light cloak!"

Zelda laughed, letting go of his hands and throwing her arms wide, twirling in circles as the heavy snowflakes fell around them. "But I'm not!" She replied happily. "It's been awhile since I've been out in the snow, it feels wonderful!"

She stopped again and looked over her shoulder back at him. He was smiling, and chuckling softly.

"What?" she asked.

"You look like a little kid." he replied.

Zelda blinked, and then a grin stretched across her face. "Well," she said, bending down and scooping up a handful of snow, which she packed tightly into a ball. "Maybe I feel like one, too!"

Without any more of a warning, she wound up and let the snowball fly, hitting Link square in the face. She erupted into laughter at his stunned expression, bits of snow clinging to his face. But the next thing she knew, a blast of cold hit her own face, and Link's sweet laughter was echoing around them.

With a wicked grin, Zelda scooped up another handful of snow and soon a full out snowball war had begun, their constant laughter hanging in the air like sweet music. By the time they'd finished, they were both soaked with snow and tired. Zelda finally gave in first, dropping the snow in her hand as a sign of cease-fire. Link dropped his snow as well, and he walked towards her with a hand outstretched in an offering of peace.

But on the way, his foot hit a patch of ice, and with a startled yell he was sent sprawling to the ground. Zelda's tired laughter caused his cheeks to swirl rosy pink before he grinned and laughed with her.

She approached him and extended an arm to help him up. Link gratefully accepted, but as he grasped her delicate hand he winked playfully and pulled her towards him, catching her before she fell face first into the snow.

He sat there in the snow, with his princess in his lap, as the delicate snowflakes continued to fall around them. They had been out all afternoon, and the slight winter daylight had subsided into night. Zelda smiled up at him, her own cheeks tinged a rosy pink.

"I'm glad you caught me." she said.

"Of course. What kind of knight would I be if I let my princess fall into the snow?" Link replied with a smile.

"A very poor one." Zelda answered. "But it's a good thing you re not. Though I wouldn't exactly say you're a knight."

"Oh?" Link said, a barely noticeable hint of hurt slipping into voice.

"No, not a knight." Zelda said. She looked up at his clear, midnight blue eyes and felt a few butterflies flutter in her stomach. "More like a prince, actually. My prince."

Link smiled at that, hugging her close to him. He kissed the top of her head, whispering, "I love you, My Princess."

Zelda turned her face up to him, and in reply said, "I love you as well, My wonderful Prince."

And then she kissed him softly as they sat in the snow, the stars shining behind the clouds and the soft flakes still drifting down gently around them.


End file.
